Oh, what did they do to Pandaroo?
by RevSrVixena
Summary: Kim comes home to find the unthinkable has happened to Pandaroo. Can she get to the bottom of it before someone gets hurt? KIGO.
1. Soft Plush

**Oh, what did they do to Pandaroo?**

_Kim comes home to find the unthinkable has happened to Pandaroo. Can she get to the bottom of it before someone gets hurt? KIGO_

_This story is not for profit. I was really bored one night and had a camera. This is the result. I'm just having a bit fun and bringing Disney along for the ride._

**Chapter 1 – Soft Plush**

The young hero came home exhausted after a long mission, an extra long mission thanks to her best friend and sometimes somewhat competent sidekick, Ron Stoppable. This was not one of his better days. Not only did Ron talk incessantly to and from the mission about a possible Snowman Hank reunion, he somehow lost his pants as he knocked over a vat of jelly like substance inside an insecticide factory, tipping the contents over the pair of them. The result was an uncomfortable two-hour ride home in an unventilated cargo plane, which made Kim feel like she was a walking, talking, giant mothball.

At the earliest opportunity Kim planned on jumping into a shower to rid herself of the unbelievable stench, and the sticky and uncomfortable film that coated her skin and infused her hair. She did not care if she bathed fully clothed. She had thought about burning her clothes in the backyard afterwards but they were probably still far too flammable and probably still would be after many rinse cycles.

She wearily climbed the stairs to her room and turned on the light. Her tired eyes did not take in the state of her room. Even being considered an adult by the state, with full voting rights, it did not stop her parents from haranguing her about her recent lapses in tidiness. She couldn't help it. She had other things occupying her mind. College was simply keeping her far too busy to worry about little things like tidying. The redhead prepared herself for her shower and started to undress. She reached down to her pillow to retrieve her pyjamas. And that's when she saw it.

Kim Possible's childhood and now adult toy, one definitely not found in a paper bag or to be blown up, was lying on her pink comforter definitely not as she had left him. The black-bodied plush toy, Pandaroo, was slightly turned to the side. His massive tan tail making it impossible for the toy to lie flat on his back. The shocking part was that he was not alone on the bed. Intertwined with Pandaroo was his fellow Cuddle Buddy, Otterfly. If it wasn't for the large hind roo legs hooking it in place, the very blue plush toy looked like it was hovering over Pandaroo. They looked very well acquainted.

"Oh, my goodness! Otterfly, where did you come from?" gushed Kim.

She was so excited to see the toy that she totally forgot about her smelly mission and her weariness. She had secretly wanted Otterfly for so long now and didn't mind that the plush before her wasn't the special edition version she had seen in Go City a few months back. The redhead rushed towards the bed and grabbed both toys. She wanted to hug them closely to her body, but she did not want them to make contact with her soiled clothing. Kim then raced down to where she had only greeted her mother moments earlier.

The Possible matriarch was seated in the living area quietly reading a brain journal with a large cup of tea in hand. Soft classical music was playing through the surround system. It was one of the rare moments of late that the gifted medical specialist and academic was at home, let alone had time for herself.

As Kim raced through the door, she called out, "Oh mom, thank you so much for Otterfly! I have wanted one for so long now. How did you know?" asked the redhead excitedly.

"What are you talking about, Kimmie?" asked Anne Possible glancing over the top of her journal in the direction of her daughter. She placed her cup on the side table and gave her daughter her full attention.

"You know, the Otterfly you left on my bed. It was the best surprise ever. And its not even my birthday," gushed Kim in a single breath.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie, but I still don't know what you're talking about. What is an Otterfly?" Anne's face furrowed in confusion, her blue eyes were questioning.

Kim plucked the blue winged toy from in front of her chest and presented it to her mother. "This is Otterfly. He is a Cuddle Buddy and I've wanted one for the longest time now. You know, to keep Pandaroo company."

Anne Possible raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Her daughter reddened when she realised how childish she sounded. She suddenly became uncomfortable with revealing so much of herself, even to her own mother. She was a sophomore in college and was supposed to be all grown up and mature. College students were supposed to be concerned with boys, parties, and getting ready for the future, not gushing over plush toys that she should have outgrown by the time she was a preteen.

Before Kim could really start to squirm, her mother came to her rescue. "Honey, I know you have been swamped with school and missions of late, and I would like to say it was me that brought that beautiful smile to your face, but it wasn't," admitted Anne.

"Oh. What about dad? Do you think it was his doing?" asked Kim hopefully. As far as James Possible was concerned Kim was his little girl and nothing would change that.

"No. You know that he's been busy at the Space Centre trying to get his latest project to come online. It's been a massive undertaking. Lately, he barely remembers to eat or come home, so I doubt that he'll think to buy his favourite daughter an ... Otterfly is it?"

Kim nodded. Her mom was correct. Of late the Possible family patriarch was missing in action. Instead of dinners in the dining room, the Possible children, more often than not ate their meals in front of the TV whilst arguing over the remote. It miffed Kim no end that without the parents adjudicating, the twins outnumbered her each and every time. Instead of fashion and music channels it was all about science, documentaries and Beauty and the Geek. Go figure.

Who else could it be? The young hero thought about who could have left her such a thoughtful gift. Not her darling brothers that's for sure. They would never be so nice to their sister. They would also be loath to spend any money on her. This frugalness also seemed to extend to birthdays and Christmas. All of their available funds went to their mad scientist projects.

"Honey, what about Ron? Do you think he came over and put it on your bed when no one was home? Sometimes I think that boy lives here and considers this house like his second home," suggested Anne trying to be helpful.

The young hero instantly went bright red, the flush extending down to neck and arms. With the way her mother's eyebrow cocked instantly, Kim knew her reaction had been noticed.

"Am I missing something, Kimmie?" asked Anne.

Kim could not tell her mother the real reason why Ron would never come into her room in secret ever again, the time she caught him wearing her clothes, where she had threatened him within an inch of his life. It wasn't her proudest moment menacing her best friend like that but Ron had seriously violated her privacy. Goodness knows what the little pervert got up to when left unsupervised in a room filled with ladies intimate apparel. Kim was a lady at heart and liked silky things like all girls her age. Also, Kim was not sure whether Ron had accessed her real secrets including those located in a box hidden under her bed, wrapped in that green bow.

If the truth came out now, it would forever change how the Doctors Possible thought of her best friend and trusty sidekick. He would never be welcomed the same way into the Possible house again. So Kim did the only thing she could, she lied to her mom.

"Mom, you know how busy Ron is at the moment? He's behind in his assignments and trying to catch up before the end of the semester. Besides he has his hands full with Yori. He's trying to convince her to come here to live permanently, maybe even marry her one-day. She's worried she won't fit in with his 'American ways'."

Anne gave her daughter a look of disbelief but didn't question her explanation. "That's silly."

"I know, right?" said Kim with a nervous giggle.

Anne went back to reading her journal. When Kim did not move, the older redhead once again addressed her daughter. "Was there something else, Kimmie?"

"Ah, no, I'm just still stumped to how Otterfly got into my room."

"Kimmie, I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure there will be an explanation soon enough and you can thank the giver then."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, mom. I need to go and have that shower now. I'm beat and I still smell and feel like a mothball," said Kim with disgust.

Anne laughed at her daughter. "I wasn't going to say anything, but yeah you do. At least we won't have to call the pest control man this year." Anne swiped her hand across her nose to indicate that Kim reeked.

"That's not funny, mom," said Kim rushing out of the room and in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

KPKPKPKP

Days later, Kim came home after another trying mission. This one was without Ron. He was still trying to catch up with his assignments and was very apologetic to her beforehand. Accompanying her in Ron's place was the very uptight, very superior, 'I'm never wrong' and aggravating, Will Du.

The Global Justice agent was the most infuriating individual the young hero had ever come across. His condescending manner and penchant for following rules to the letter left Kim with a murderous feeling. She desperately wanted to have a swipe at that uptight git, Du, but he was Betty Director's pet project and it wouldn't have been proper for a hero to be acting in such a manner especially if said hero was hoping to work for the organisation full time post college.

Kim desperately needed an outlet. It was a pity that Drakken and Shego had decided to go straight after receiving their pardons. She had always found missions involving the pair to be fun and rather satisfying but after the Lowardian Invasion, the pair had simply vanished. Whenever Kim had broached the subject with the Global Justice head, she received the non-answer of 'it's classified'. The redhead often wondered if Shego had married Drakken and whether in married life she mocked and bossed the blue scientist around just as much as she did working for him. Probably. She also wondered if the green woman was happy.

The young hero threw her mission gear on the bed. Something was wrong. Where were Pandaroo and his new friend Otterfly? She had left them together in the centre of the bed after making it first thing in the morning. She got down on her knees and searched under the bed. Nothing. She threw open her laundry hamper. Empty. They were not in there. Clothes and other items long piling up had also been removed from the floor. The room was clear, literally.

Kim's eyes went to the armchair near the window. She spotted the tan tail of Pandaroo. She made her way across to the chair. The plush toys had been arranged on the chair. Otterfly was sitting up, his blue wings flush with the upholstery and Pandaroo had his face in the Otterfly's nether regions, well he would have if plush toys had genitals. The kangaroo tail was positioned high in the air. Kim's initial thought was that it looked like an erect tan penis. Otterfly suddenly didn't look so innocent either.

"Oh, bad, bad, Kim!" said the redhead chastising herself. "Maybe mom moved them while she was cleaning up. She does something nice and your first thought was in the gutter. I'm such a bad daughter."

The college student sat on her bed resting her head on her palms. Maybe she needed to get out more and meet more... people. She needed to do what normal students did to unwind, parties, dating, making out, and relationships. Kim couldn't remember the last time she went on a date. It might have been with Ron. Might have been? Now she was lying to herself? Its not like she accepted any dates recently. Of course it was with Ron and they hadn't dated in a long while. He moved on quickly and was talking marriage while Kim had remained stagnant in the love department.

Kim started rubbing her temples. She was obviously more tired than she realised. But then spending any time with Will Du could make anyone start hallucinating and having unproductive conversations with themselves about the sex lives of plush toys.

KPKPKPKP

It was family night. The game of Scrabble the Possible family was playing was getting on Kim's nerves and not because it was dragging on. They were cheating. Kim was convinced of it. Was it her fault she wasn't a scientist or scientifically minded? Then why was she being punished for it? There had to be a rule that prevented science and technical jargon being used in the word game.

The redhead was bored and could not wait until it ended. She looked down at her own tiles. She felt she had nothing to contribute. Kim started to rearrange her tiles, T.E.D.I.P.O.R. Tedi por? Teddy porn? What the heck was teddy porn? Where did that come from? Pandaroo was too young to know what that was. Heck, she was too young.

Kim looked up at her family. She noticed that Tim, who was sitting next to her, was looking at her and smirking. She had been busted and her face started to flush.

"What?" Kim demanded defensively. "Stop cheating, Tweeb."

Tim's smirk got bigger as he replied, "As if you have anything useful. You're coming last."

When Anne Possible leaned forward and placed her tiles down on the board, spelling the word Q.U.A.R.K, Kim knew it was all over and that she had indeed come last.

"Triple word score, fifty-four points. I do believe I win," said Anne triumphantly. The three Possible males all groaned in response. Anne Possible ruled in Scrabble.

Kim silently fist pumped. She stood up and declared she was meeting Monique at the mall and needed to get ready. She ran up to her room to make a quick outfit change. She screamed as she spied the bed. She had jinxed Pandaroo. There he was, positioned with Otterfly in a sixty-nine position. Her precious toys had been violated before her eyes.

Kim's scream had alerted her mother and brothers to her room. "Kimmie, what's the matter?" Anne asked with concern. Kim pointed to the plush toys on her bed. Her brothers just sniggered but Anne's face showed pure confusion. She could not see what the issue was.

"Kimmie, what's wrong? What are you pointing at?"

"Mom, look! That's not how I left Pandaroo and Otterfly. I would never do that to them. I did not leave them having sexy time together like, like... They deserve more respect than that. This is not the first time I have come home to have them violated. At first I thought it was my imagination but this is proof the Tweebs are messing around with my Cuddle Buddies and I want them to stop!"

Anne did not look convinced. "Kim, I think you're blowing everything out of proportion. They're just toys sitting on top of one another."

The hero winced a little. She couldn't believe how silly her accusations had sounded out loud but now that she had started, pride kept her going. "They're not just toys. That's my Pandaroo and you know I can't sleep without him. Otterfly has become just as important to me. Make them stop, mom."

Anne turned to her sniggering sons. "Have you boys been touching Kim's toys?"

"We haven't ...," began Jim.

"TOUCHED Kim's toys," finished Tim.

Kim had always hated how they finished each other's sentences. This time was no different. She didn't trust those Tweebs. She didn't like how the word 'touched' was emphasised. That meant they were up to no good. How could she convince her mother?

"I don't believe them," said Kim, crossing her arms in defiance. "I know they've been up to something."

Anne wasn't buying it. "Honey, your brothers may be many things but they're not liars. Until you have anything concrete we have to take their word on this."

Kim was not happy but her mom was right. She could not accuse the twins on a hunch even if they did look guilty as hell in her opinion. "I guess."

"Now honey, aren't you meeting Monique at the mall?"

KPKPKPKP

"So girlfriend, it's been too long. How have you been?" The fashion diva said leaning back on the upholstered backrest.

"I guess I'm okay, Mon," said Kim stirring her health shake.

"Ah-oh. I sense a sitch. What's up GF? School okay? Ron? Your missions?"

"Yeah, they're all okay. Except when I'm teamed up with Will Du. That man is an uptight prig."

Monique giggled. She knew exactly how Kim felt about the Global Justice agent. Their interactions always ended with Kim criticising everything about the man, even the way he glanced at his watch or even breathed. "So, why are you so flat?"

"Promise you won't laugh or think I'm crazy?" pleaded the redhead.

The dark skinned woman before her nodded. Kim decided she needed to get it off her chest so she began to tell her friend everything. To her credit Monique did not interrupt. She let Kim vent.

"Mon, am I going crazy?" Kim asked pleadingly, " I feel as if I am."

"Kim, I don't think you're crazy but I think maybe you aren't happy with your life and you're focusing your unhappiness on the Cuddle Buddies. Admit it GF, it's the most exciting thing happening in your life at the moment."

The hero directed her olive eyes to her friend, her face crumpled as she thought about what had been said. She knew that Mon was right. She was in a rut and the Cuddle Buddy sitch was the most excitement she had in a very long time. And even then was she making a mountain out of a molehill?

The fashion diva continued, "When was the last time you went on a date?"

"Not since breaking up with Ron," replied Kim unhappily.

"Girl, that was eighteen months ago. Have you been interested in anyone?" Kim shook her head to indicate that she had no contenders.

"At all? There has be someone cute that you could crush on?"

"No."

"No? Why not? My campus is full of hotties."

"I don't know!" Kim was beginning to feel like she was being interrogated. "I just haven't met anyone interesting, alright. I have been sooo busy, you know with my missions and school work."

"Really? That's different from high school, how? Have you even tried meeting new people? Guys?"

Kim reddened from her friend's scrutiny. She knew Mon was right. She hadn't made an effort at all. Sure, there were a lot of pretty faces at her college but the desire wasn't there and she was tired with the whole process. If she was really honest, she was just bored generally and was going through the motions, with everything.

''Aside from Will Du, how are the missions going?"

"They're okay but the villains aren't the same anymore. You know, since Drakken and Shego left and got married. This is going to sound awkweird but I kind of miss them."

"Mm ... And what do you miss about them, Kim?" probed Monique.

"They were fun. I never knew what to expect with Drakken's schemes. And Shego gave me a good workout."

"That's it? That's all that you miss?"

"Well, no."

"Wasn't green and bad fun to hang out with?"

"Yeah, she was especially when she was Ms Go." Kim thought about what she liked about the green woman. "She could read me really well and would tease me to throw me off my game."

The fashion diva remained quiet as Kim spoke, playing with her straw. "She was a hero you know? I could never work out why she left her brothers and started working for Drakken let alone marrying him. I can't believe she actually married him. He was sooo whiney. She wouldn't even listen to his schemes and she was his sidekick. She didn't look like she loved him, kill maybe, but not love. Imagine their bedroom banter. Why would she do that, Mon?"

"I don't know, its something you need to ask Shego. Kim, answer me something honestly." Kim nodded in agreement.

"Is that what's really bothering you? The fact Shego gave it all up to be Drakken's wife and probably partakes in 'bedroom banter' as you put it and just vanished without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah. I've tried to find her to ask her about it but Wade and Dr Director are stonewalling me. She's too beautiful to end up with Mullet Man. Their children will end up being ugly!"

Monique started laughing at Kim's honest comments.

"Kim, I know you don't want to hear this but I think you are crushing on green girl. Maybe the Cuddle Buddies sitch is your mind projecting the real issue."

"Mon! How you can say that?"

"I'm just going on what you've told me. And girl, you didn't deny the crushing part."

Kim felt her whole body flush with embarrassment. "What do I do?"

"The first thing is to contact Wade to find out where that girl is at. You need to talk to her find out what exactly happened, whether she is married and if she is staying out of trouble. My guess is with a wicked woman like that, the answer is no. Maybe you could help arrest her if it makes you feel better." Kim giggled at Monique's suggestion.

"Second, stop reading into the 'teddy porn'. Unless you have something concrete to go on, don't waste your time. It could be all a coincidence. We humans have this unfortunate habit of looking for patterns into random events where there are none. And if it's really bothering you, maybe get Wade to help you with security."

The hero realised that her friend was right. She had a lot to think about. She got up and went over to her dear friend and hugged her close. "Thanks, Mon. I'm glad I didn't weird you out with this sitch."

Monique laughed and hugged her friend in return. "Kim, you know I have never judged you and I'm not going to start now. You're my best friend and I love you dearly just the way you are. Besides can't a girl live precariously through her friends especially when her life isn't the satin and sequins she imagined it to be?"

The fashion student released the hero and looked her friend in the eye. "You better keep me posted GF, otherwise there will be hell to pay."

The redhead laughed. "I promise and I love you too, Mo."

Monique smiled at her friend, "Now, when was the last time you saw Bonnie ..."

_**A/N:**__I'd like to thank the Campsie Chook Lady for her help with Scrabble. I've only played it a couple of times and she whipped my behind. I truly suck at it._


	2. Hard Core

**Oh, what did they do to Pandaroo?**

_Kim comes home to find the unthinkable has happened to Pandaroo. Can she get to the bottom of it before someone gets hurt? KIGO_

_This story is not for profit. I was really bored one night and had a camera. This is the result. I'm just having a bit fun and bringing Disney along for the ride._

**Chapter 2 – Hard Core**

Kim was writing furiously in her diary. She knew was supposed to be sleeping as she had an early start, but her mind was frantically racing, trying to sort out her earlier conversation with Monique. Was she crushing on Shego? She didn't think so, but she did have to admit the green woman was often on her mind.

The young hero acknowledged she desperately wanted to be friends with Shego, and towards the end she thought they were well on the way to achieving that. They were so similar. Kim loved spending time with Ms Go. In that short time she had never felt as close to anyone as she did to Ms Go. As good as Ms Go was, so to speak, it was the wicked streak of Shego had the most appeal. She liked the banter and the passion Shego brought to their encounters. She wasn't able to match that with anyone else.

Kim put the diary away carefully, hidden within her battle suit. She did not want her devious brothers accessing this diary like they did her earlier online version. She could not bear to go through that again. Wade assured her the force field around the suit would ensure the diary would be protected within its hiding spot. Wade, thought Kim. She needed to call Wade. She reached for her Kimmunicator, grabbed Pandaroo and Otterfly, held them close and got comfortable. Kim knew the computer genius would be up to take her call.

"Hey Wade... I need your help..."

KPKPKPKP

A week later Kim entered her room and knew right away that it wasn't her imagination. She had been right; she was being played. This time it was beyond obvious. Pandaroo was actually blindfolded and restrained to the bed with twine. Otterfly was somehow standing over the black plush toy holding a black 'whip'. Kim walked closer and notice the 'whip' was a strand of electrical wire fashioned in the shape of a whip caught in mid action. It was wire she had seen in the Possible's basement, the same basement that housed the twin's workshop. She finally had proof her evil brothers were involved.

"MOM!" bellowed Kim. She had enough. She wanted her brothers to pay for the violation and for her mom to dish out the relevant punishment. She was thinking capital punishment fitted the crime.

Anne Possible entered the bedroom, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. "What is it, Kimmie?"

Kim pointed to the bed. "Does that look like it's my imagination?"

Anne's blue eyes widened at the sight. "Oh dear. You weren't kidding. That's sooo ... wrong."

"Mom, I never kid about Pandaroo. Can you please do something about the Tweebs now? Like, ground them, for like, forever?"

"Hold on there Kimmie, we don't know if it was the boys just yet."

Kim faced her mother; arms crossed impatiently tapping her foot against the carpet. As far as she was concerned, there weren't any other culprits. Who else could have done this? It was electrical wire found in this very house.

Anne walked to the doorway and called out, "Boys, can you please come up here to your sister's room?"

After a few minutes, the Possible twins entered the room. From their worried expressions, and from the tone of their mother's voice, they knew that they were in trouble. "Yes, mom?" they asked in tandem.

"Is this your doing?" asked Anne sternly, pointing at the Cuddle Buddies staged suggestively on the bed.

"No!" The twins sniggered in response, speaking in tandem. There was no remorse in their facial expressions. In fact, they looked more surprised than anything at the scene before them.

"Now boys, I need you to be truthful here. Your sister's room and belongings are not to be tampered with, especially in this manner. Now, I'll ask you again, did you do this?" asked Anne sternly.

"We haven't ...," began Tim.

"TOUCHED Kim's toys," finished Jim.

Again with the finishing of each other's sentences and the weird emphasis on the 'touched', thought Kim. They didn't look guilty but she knew they were up to something. She was convinced they were definitely stretching the truth.

Anne turned her attention from the twins to her daughter, "Kim, the boys said they didn't touch your Pandaroo and I believe them."

The young hero could not let this go. She stared at her family and thought about her options. Kim then had a thought, "Hang on a second, mom." She activated her Kimmunicator and waited for Wade to appear on the screen.

"Hey Wade."

"Hey, Kim. What's up?" the teen genius asked cheerfully.

"My room have been violated again. I'm convinced it's the Tweebs. I need you to check the security logs to confirm who the culprits are so I can prove it to my mom that my brothers are up to their eyeballs in this. Please and thank you."

"Just give me a sec." Kim could hear a keyboard being tapped in the background and then minutes of silence. "Oh dear," said Wade eventually.

"What?" asked Kim. She was concerned by the tone of the computer genius' voice.

"Kim, do you want the good or bad news first?"

"Just spill it Wade, I'll deal," snapped Kim.

"Okay, it wasn't the twins rearranging your Cuddle Buddies but it appears they did manage to disable my security safeguards protecting your diary and did read your diary to the real culprit," admitted Wade sheepishly.

Kim could feel her embarrassment levels rise exponentially. "I knew those two had something to do with this. So who was it?" She tried to think of people who the Tweebs would work along side with. Bonnie? Nah, this was too much work for the brunette. She was so into instant gratification, which suited her brand of bitchiness. Ron? He wouldn't dare now. Who could it be? Kim had nothing.

"Mmmm... Its Shego," announced Wade. He continued, "Well, on the upside Kim, at least you know Shego is alive. I know you've been looking for her."

Kim's legs felt like they were going to collapse beneath her. She sat down on the bed. The woman whom she spent years looking for had been in her room; at least four times now. Maybe it meant Shego was closer than she thought. The Tweebs had to know where. She looked up at her family. They were staring down at her, her mother concerned for her, her brother were waiting for her response to their actions.

"Kimmie are you okay?" said the healer.

"Yeah, I think so." The redhead was trying to work out how to proceed with her dignity intact. This was epic.

She turned to her brothers and addressed them, "How did this happen? You better tell me everything or else, Tweebs!"

Tim looked at his brother before proceeding, "Shego approached us..."

"... And offered to help fund us if we could help her get access to your diary and to your room."

"She said it wasn't..."

"... The same since you took your diary offline."

"And what about my Cuddle Buddies? Did you help her with that too?" demanded Kim.

"No!" echoed the twins.

"We had..."

"... Nothing to do with that. We just provided..."

"... Access to the diary and your room."

"Do you... do you know where she is?" asked the redhead hesitantly.

The twins nodded their heads. "Well?" prompted Kim when no answer was forthcoming.

"The Hero's Diner..."

"... Near Bueno Nacho."

"The diner is here in Middleton?" The twins nodded.

So, Shego was under her nose the entire time. How could she have missed something like that? But then, its not like she was in that area often anymore. With Ron being so busy, the need to visit Bueno Nacho was simply not there. When she socialised it was usually at the mall. Nonetheless, how could she not know her own town, thought the redhead?

Kim felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Kimmie, I'll handle the twins, who will be in so much trouble once I finish with them. You go and find Shego and sort this out with her. I know its something you've been waiting to do for a long time. Honey, just tell her how you feel." Anne's blue eyes expressed great understanding.

The hero looked at the older redhead gratefully. Kim loved her mother even more at that moment. She could always count on her mom. She would deal with the family sitch and humiliation later.

KPKPKPKP

Kim found Hero's Diner with ease. It was on the same block as Bueno Nacho just as her brothers had described. She couldn't believe she had never taken notice. It wasn't like Middleton was a huge town. The redhead ordered a large hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and a muffin. She sat near a window close to the entrance. It gave her the opportunity to study the room.

The diner was half filled with hipster college students that Kim knew from her campus. The decor was tastefully done in simple mint and white tones, natural brick offset with black fittings and upholstery. It was slick but warm. The staff looked quite alternative for Middleton but fit in quite well with vibe of the diner.

There were large framed prints of superheroes on the walls. There were the usual culprits, Wonder Woman, Superman, and Batman. Sitting next to them were their nemeses, the Joker and Lex Luther. There was one frame Kim count not place. It was a stylized action picture of a redheaded woman and a blonde male. Their faces were not clear but the drawing seemed familiar. She tried to place the faces in the picture. She leaned forward to take a closer look.

Kim did a double take.

"Yes, that's you and the doofus," said a familiar husky voice. Kim whipped her head to come face to face with the green skinned woman she desperately wanted to see and be friends, and maybe more with. The black haired beauty took a seat across from the redhead, placing a plain large envelope on the table before her.

"Hey Princess, how's tricks?" asked Shego casually, like it was only yesterday since they saw one another.

"Sheggggo..." sputtered Kim. She couldn't believe the former villainess was sitting opposite. Shego's long legs were crossed before her and her body language was calm and relaxed, the antithesis of her fighting demeanour. She looked good. No, Kim thought, she looked fantastic. Gone was the unitard, and in its place were a stylish and fitted and somewhat revealing black blouse, pants and boots. The firm arms were stretched out along the length of the booth, the generous bosom was thrust out in the redhead's direction. Kim couldn't help but stare.

"So, my little business partners tell me that you're looking for me and that they're grounded. For a very long time I might add," Shego said with a smirk.

"Is that how they knew where to find you?" asked Kim. She still couldn't get her head around the fact her dweeby brothers were in cahoots with Shego.

"Sure. That and the fact Drakken and I own this place. Well a chain of them. He works on the R & D and the menu. I let him rant and vent, and when he's done I can get back to running the rest of the show. Once I broke him out of thinking of me as his sidekick, we actually make a pretty good partnership"

Kim's heart sank at that news. "So it is true," she said in a despondent voice.

"What's true, Princess?" asked Shego with interest, her head tilted to the side.

"That you and Drakken got married after the Lowardian Invasion. You know, after you both took the pardons," said Kim dejectedly. She could barely look at the green skinned woman.

Shego stared at the hero blankly for the longest time before bursting out laughing. It wasn't a nice laugh like a chortle. It was a roaring almost maniacal laugh, like Shego was mocking the younger woman. Kim had never heard it from Shego before, Drakken perhaps, but never Shego. And she didn't appreciate it. She lifted her head higher and looked directly at Shego, her despondence quickly vanishing.

"What the hell is so funny?" demanded Kim.

The green woman pointed at the hero. "You! You thought I married Drakken..." and with that the laughter continued. Tears were rolling down the sculptured green cheeks. Green fists banged on the table. "Princess, why the hell would you even think that?"

"... After the Lowardian invasion, you and Drakken looked close... intimate even. You didn't raise your voice with him, you weren't sarcastic, and you looked sooo happy being around Drakken and him touching you. And then you just vanished. Its like you rode into the sunset in the hovercraft.

"Each time I asked Dr Director about you, she was really cagey and on the rare occasion she did respond to my questions, she basically said that you and Drakken were working through your issues together and moving forward."

"Princess, did it ever occur to you that Betty was referring to Drakken and I working out our issues with Global Justice and wanting to move on with our lives?"

Kim mumbled her response, "No."

"Here's the thing. Betty made us Global Justice slaves for a while, and once we were free, she didn't want us publicising the fact we got off extremely lightly with our pardon. She didn't want it to be known that the same people we'd be competing against in business were the same ones we were ripping off not long ago."

The young hero simply stared at Shego, not knowing what to say. In the end it was Shego who spoke next. "You honestly thought that Dr D and I tied the knot?"

"Well, yes. Obviously," said Kim feeling very silly now.

Shego's maniacal laughter resumed along with the tears and fist thumping. Kim didn't appreciate being mocked so openly. She started to get angry and then she thought about the information the green woman had just volunteered. How had she misread the situation so completely?

"So, you're not married to Drakken?" asked Kim hopefully when Shego had started to settle down.

Shego wiped the tears away, careful not to smudge her makeup. "No, Kimmie. I have never been married, to Drakken or anyone else. God, I couldn't imagine anything worse than being married to Dr D. He would drive me crazy, Princess. Talk about mother issues!"

"Oooh." The hero didn't know how to respond. She realised she spent far too much time thinking about the marriage scenario that it didn't occur to her that it might never have happened.

"So, what was it that you wanted?" Shego's face was back to normal. She just stared expectantly at the younger woman.

Kim had to think to why she was there. And then it all returned to her. She pointed a forefinger in the green woman's direction. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

Shego leaned forward. "Really? Do tell." And the smirk was back.

"What the hell were you doing in my room and to my Pandaroo? And not just once! At least four times, Shego! Four times! He's not happy. Truth be known, neither am I. You violated my privacy!"

A beautifully sculpted eyebrow raised as Shego continued to study the redhead. "How do you know I was there?"

"Wade. And the Tweebs came clean about the diary. Why, Shego?" The green woman stayed silent while she seemed to be deciding on how to proceed. As far as Kim was concerned, it was too long a wait.

"Your brothers are interesting little fellows, Princess. Annoying but very helpful, for the right price. Anyway, I digress. One of them told me you were a fan of Cuddle Buddies and wanted an Otterfly for the longest time. So I bought one for you."

"I did want one, but not like that."

"Like what, Kimmie?" the intense emerald eyes were laughing.

"You know... in those positions with Pandaroo and Otterfly," was a deeply embarrassed reply.

"What's wrong with them? Tell me you never thought about trying them yourself," said Shego suggestively.

"Nothing is wrong with it. Its something very private and I don't want to talk about it." Kim could feel her flesh starting to heat.

"So little Kimmie has thought about trying out naughty positions? What's the matter, you haven't found the right body to act them out with?"

Kim felt her face go instantly red under Shego's intense scrutiny.

"Princess, have you ever thought about what's holding you back?"

The blush continued to heat the redhead's body. She felt like she was overheating. She could not believe she was having this conversation with her former nemesis. "Maybe."

"Admit it, Kimmie, you want to be Pandaroo, to my Otterfly... " Shego stood up and made her way over to Kim's side of the table. A green finger ran across the underside of Kim's burning face as she gulped.

"You should have said so, Kimmie... It wasn't like I was hiding or anything. This diner is named after you. After all, you did help make us, and it may be quite belated but I'd like to thank you up close and personal."

Kim's olive eyes looked up. She studied the older woman carefully. She was desperately trying to gauge Shego's sincerity. She could not see anything untoward in that emerald gaze. She watched as Shego leaned down and moved closer. Kim felt like there was a great pressure bearing down on her chest and gigantic butterflies floating around in her stomach.

The former villainess' face was inches away. Kim could see the black lined lips and the sheen of the distinctive lipstick. Kim didn't dare breathe. Shego finally bridged the gap between them and slowly kissed the hero on the lips before standing once again. Kim didn't react, well she couldn't. She had lost the ability to think at all. Had Shego really just kissed her? She must have as the hero could taste mint that she knew wasn't there moments ago.

Before she could even string a coherent sentence together, Shego spoke; her voice was low and extremely husky. It was very enticing to the younger woman. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at eight sharp. Dress in something hot and sexy. You can tell me all about your penchant for teddy porn. If you can't wait until then, well here's a little something to tide you over."

Shego slid the envelope over to Kim's side of the table. The green beauty winked at the young hero, "Ta-ta Kimmie. I'll see you tomorrow night. And don't bother bringing that box with the green bow. I have plenty to keep us occupied.'' With that comment, Shego slowly, but saucily walked off towards the manager's office, her hips sashaying with great effect.

Normally Kim would have blushed herself out of existence if anyone stumbled upon her dirty little secret but she was dying to know what was within the plain envelope. The redhead tore herself away from Shego's great and shapely behind and reached into the envelope, pulling out the contents.

Within were a series of 5"x7" matt photographs of what could only be described as selfies. Selfies, that documented Shego's visits to Kim's room. Selfies, with Pandaroo and Otterfly. Selfies with one very hot and partially nude Shego sprawled over Kim's bed. Selfies that teased the hero, the hint of a very erect dark green nipple peeking through and contrasting against Otterfly's pale blue wings, and the smooth, taunt green flesh of a perfect navel and pelvis from behind Pandaroo's distinctive tan legs and tail.

Kim flush reached the atomic level, as did her libido. She could not help it, knowing it was completely illogical, but she for a moment she was jealous of her precious Cuddle Buddies. They had experienced what she only just recently admitted to herself she wanted desperately. They were definitely going to sit out the next round. Shego was hers and only hers now, as were the raunchy photographs in her hands, an accompaniment to her special box.

The redhead realised there was no way in the world she would be able to wait another day. She had been looking for the former villainess for far too long to let her slip away now. That was over twenty-four hours of anticipation, and there was no way she could count down the tens of thousands of seconds until then. Kim was a hero but not a saint. The control involved was beyond her in that instance.

The redhead took a moment to compose. She gathered the photos she had been drooling over and ensured her limbs could move on command. She leapt from her seat and raced to the manager's office. The door was firmly shut. Kim started banging loudly on the black wooden door with her free palm.

"Shego! Open up right now. Don't make me kick it down!"

_**A/N:**__A big thanks to Demonhedgehog for that rocking little touch and to LJ58 for the encouragement and for laughing in all the right places._


End file.
